


A Quiet Night

by HyourinmaruIce



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 22:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11496183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyourinmaruIce/pseuds/HyourinmaruIce
Summary: Elain follows her sister, just in case.





	A Quiet Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and really just a drabble so I can get a feel for the characters as I am new and just finished the third book and would like to try my hand at things.

Elain no longer had visions, but she could easily tell what was going to happen as Nesta glided along the floor with her face as still as stone. She’d been with her sister a long time, and knew that behind cruelty there was something else. Something deeper that ran swift in the rivers of Nesta’s emotions, clawing their way into heart and soul only to be stopped by Nesta’s unmoving mouth.

 

Nesta’s eyes, however, could be read if you knew how to look. 

 

A glance toward the garden window and Elain could see where Feyre’s husband… mate has swept her off her feet into a dance. It was a night of drinking and celebration, a birthday of a dear friend. The lovers twirled in the garden, avoiding the flowers Elain had worked so hard to maintain.

 

 Elain was rather proud of her garden, and she blushed when Mor screeched about there being kadpul flowers. In truth, Elain hadn’t known Mor’s favorite flower, but Nesta has listened at the dinner table while Feyre and Mor has exchanged gifts for a holiday Elain couldn't remember. Now, Nesta paused to look out the window at those flowers, and Elain could have sworn there was something bright in those blue eyes. 

 

When Nesta left the room, Elain followed. 

 

She followed Nesta, as silent as Mor sneaking up on Feyre’s mate, and watched to see if Nesta’s head would perk up and turn to see her on the stairs. It never did, so down they went into a hallway with many rooms and each room had a door that looked to be made from the night sky - dark swirls of blue and black captured tiny stars. This was where Azriel and Cassian stayed when they were in trouble; Elain had listened to Azriel’s laugh when Cassian had been told to go to his room in ‘the dungeon’. Really, it was only two floors down.

 

Nesta continued walking until she was at the last door; then her hand reached up and just as she was about to knock, her knuckles scraping the wood, the door opened.

 

“Are you here so Rhys can make fun or me or does Feyre need me?” Cassias voice charged down the hallway. 

 

Nesta’s voice…. Nesta’s voice rippled and flowed across the stone floor, “I came to see you.”

 

There was a pause, a stillness that threatened to swallow Elain whole, and then a laugh and the creak of a door being opened wider. Elain couldn’t see inside the door, but she watched as Nesta paused on the threshold. Her head swiftly turned and looked down the row of doors to Elain. Nesta gave a smile, her small smile that no one else could see, and then stepped inside. The door clicked when it closed.


End file.
